I've Never Felt This
by Blue Crackle
Summary: I came back to show the people here what I've become. Not to have a guy come into my life and a bunch of drama with it. I never handled drama well. Isaac/OC


**Okay so this is my first story I'm posting on here so it would mean alot to me if you guys reading posted a review. For all I car it could be one word. I dont want flames (rude reviews) unless there nice flames like "Im sorry I didn't like your story, but its a good story." I will take constructive criticism. I also know the characters are a bit OC but I tried to keep them in character.****  
**

**I don't own anything at all because if I did there would be now Isaac/Allison and we wouldn't have to wait til' January for the second half of season 3.  
**

* * *

I was back, to the place I grew up except I'm different from what I was when I was 12. Way different. I was a fat, ugly, suicidal, 12 year old girl. I cut every part of my body possible. I never talked unless I absolutely had to. I didn't fight back when the pushed me down and kicked me in the gut, punched me in the face, ripped my hair out, I just let them do it. I came home one day after a especially hard beating and I cracked. Both of my parents weren't home that day so I found a rope that was a inch thick tied it around my neck loosely and went into my tiny closet. It was thin but tall. I grabbed one of the leather kitchen chairs and stood up on it so I could reach the wooden stick that was screwed in on either side of the closet. I was short so I barely could reach the wood. I took the unused side and tied it in a tight double knot so it wouldn't break. I apparently didn't check the rope because when I jumped off the chair the rope broke and I just fell to the floor unconscious not dead. When I opened my eyes my mother and father were both there with me holding my hands. I was in the hospital. When my mother awoke she called a doctor in and he explained everything to me and also asked why I tried to commit suicide. Like usual I explained in a few words as possible "I hate my life and everything in it" I answered he then took my parents outside to talk to them. Within a week we were packed and on a flight to Scotland. My father was Scottish and had family there so it seemed easiest. It was so much better there I had friends, no one bullied me, I was getting into shape and becoming more beautiful and I had guys actually looking at me with lust. I had a great life by the time I was 15 I was completely different, looks and personality. Long brown wavy hair, tanned skin, good height, every body part a size I'm happy and confident in. I hadn't cut in 3 years. I didn't have suicidal thoughts. And I wanted to show the people at beacon hills what I have become. So my family moved back under the circumstance I never cut or try to commit suicide again.

So here I am. Outside Beacon Hills High, 4 months into the school year. Wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans a red, black and white Mickey Mouse off the shoulder top with a tiny sparkly black bow clip in my hair with some red 4-inch wedges with my signature leather jacket I got for my 15th birthday party. I had a loose black beaded bag with my necessities such as my phone, lipgloss, mascara, keys, iPod and headphones and my laptop I don't go ANYWHERE without it. I decided I didn't need to put it off any longer. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked to the door. The second I pushed the heavy blue door open I thought back to the past. All the faces of the people that hurt me and smiled about it. I couldn't help but glare at the people when I walked past them to the office. Back in middle school we had a tour of the high school so I knew where everything was. When I entered the office the front lady smiled at me " Hi I'm the new student, Alexis" I said with fake sweetness "ah.. yes we're happy to have you back in Beacon Hills"she said " good to be back" one of the biggest lies I've ever told. "Here's your schedule and I do believe you know where everything is?" I nodded and walked out to Mr. Finstock's English Class. I took my bag with me because I didn't feel like finding my locker. Once I saw the door to English class I lightly knocked on it and opened the door. Mr. Finstock looked at me and spat "who the hell are you"

"Well Mr. Finstock, If you paid any attention you'd know I'm your new student, or should I say returning student." I spat right back at him. He had a look of confusion for second but he quickly covered it up by saying " oh ya. You've really changed in 4 years Alexis" when he said this everyone's jaw drop. Guess they recognize me now. " I know. Now where's my seat?" I asked annoyed. "You can..." He trailed off as every boys hand went up except for, as I remember, Stiles,Scott and a cute, curly-haired guy I didn't know. I smirked at this. "Put your hormonal hands down... you can sit next to Erica". I slowly walked down and sat next to the girl he was staring at. "So who's pack you two in" I said to Erica and the guy behind us. She made a weird surprised sound and guy behind us made a coughing noise. I looked at Erica and flashed my eyes red for a split second then let them revert back to brown "I'll explain later" I said to the two of them. They nodded we didn't say anything else that period.

When the bell rang I got out of the uncomfortable chair only to be dragged to the back of the school and pushed into a empty classroom by Erica and the guy. " first of all, drag me like that again I'll snap your neck and second of all, what's your name" I pointed to the guy who's name I still don't know. He said his name was Isaac so I continued to explain "I was an Alpha of an all girls pack back in Scotland. The only reason it was all girls is because the only other pack was all boys and their alpha was sexist and thought boys were better than girls at everything so my pack trained and kicked their asses. I became a werewolf at the age 14 but I didn't gain my alpha status by killing a alpha I was a good beta and my powers were growing and eventually I turned into an Alpha. Now I want to meet your Alpha... Now." I finished explaining. They nodded slowly "good now do either of you know how to drive?" Isacc nodded and I dug threw my bag for my car keys. Once I found them I threw them at Isaac. He caught them and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. It was sorta a hot look. I shrugged my shoulder "I don't know where he or she lives" I said."He" Erica said. I turned around but when they didn't follow I turned back around and asked "you coming" they looked at each other and then scurried up to me.

Once we got to my car Erica got in The back and me and Isacc got in the front. He drove for 15 minutes To the forest. "Are you kidding me, I'm wearing heels, they are not nature friendly." I told Isacc. He rolled his eyes at me "I'm just happy Erica's wearing flats." He came to my side and opened the door and knelt down in front me. I got on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my legs. Erica smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and we started walking, well they did I just pushed my face into the curve that attaches his neck to his shoulder. He didn't say anything so I guess he didn't mind. He smelt nice so I just stayed with my head in place.

After walking for a little while Isacc put me down in front of and old wrecked house and I whimpered in protest. "What, you liked snuggling up in my neck." He said while wearing one of the cockiest smirks I have ever seen. "Yes" I said with slight embarrassment. I didn't get embarrassed easily but it seems Isacc has this kind of effect on me. Right then the door to the house, if you could even call it that, opened to reveal a man probably in his mid-twenties. He was handsome but he stunk of arrogance. "Why did you two bring another alpha here." He asked with anger and eyes flashing crimson. Both of them whimpered and backed up slightly. "Because I asked them to, I wanted to meet the other alpha..." I looked him up and down "and from what I can see I'm sorta disappointed, one of my old beta's could easily take you down without breaking a sweat." He growled and lunged at me I easily dodged it. Isacc and Erica moved back at some point and were know 50 feet behind us. The alpha turned around and was about to attack again when I whispered in a light, mocking voice "uh-uh-uhhhh, I wouldn't do that if I was you. I really don't want to hurt you." He growled again and bolted straight at me. I easily dodged it "I warned you" I whispered right in his ear and hit his back with the side of my arm. He fell to the ground on his stomach but quickly got up and went straight at me for the third time today. This time when he came at me I flipped him over my back and we landed with me on top of him. One leg pressing on his stomach the other on the ground next to his thigh. I was sort of straddling him in way. I leaned down so we were face to face. My hair fell to one side, blocking out are faces. We were only a cm apart so when I said this I was practically speaking on his lips "you know, even before I was a werewolf I would be able to kick your ass. You see when I was a kid I got pushed around a lot, so when we moved away I asked my mom if I could do karate and boxing, she said yes, within a year I was a black belt and top boxer in my gym." I turned serious and let the playful smile I had on drop down "so don't try that again." I got up and brushed dirt off my knees. "Okay so you can fight another alpha in heels but not walk through the forest in them." Isacc said taking a step forward. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I just wanted to wrap my legs around you." I said around my smirk. I expected him to blush but all he did was smirk that hot smirk of his and said "I could find a couple different occasions you could wrap your legs around me." Erica seemed to want to step in our not-so-subtle flirting "okay, ew I do NOT need to hear Isacc, who is practically my brother, flirt." She said with obvious disgust in her voice. Both of us turned to her but then turned to Derek when he began to speak "why are you here?" "I just wanted to meet the alpha." He nodded and I continued "if I do start a pack here, which I most likely wont 'cause I have my pack back in Scotland but if I do I don't want any bad blood between the packs." He nodded again and I turned around to start heading towards Isacc. He turned around and I jumped on his back. "Til' next time big bad wolf." I gave a small wave then wrapped my arms around Isacc's neck. About half way back from the truck Isacc said "we'll at least I know you can handle yourself." I nodded and when I said this bit I got right next to his ear "so be careful with what you do" I bit hard at his ear and that when he dropped me on the ground, slammed me against the closest tree and kissed me.

Hard

Like seriously hard.

When are lips touched his tongue was instantly in my mouth, teeth biting at my lips and hands under my shirt.

The second are lips touched I could tell something bad-or good depending on the person-was happening but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a hot makeout session.

This went one for a while but we stopped once we figured my shirt was long gone and the button and zipper to his pants were down. We just stared at each other. Him with confusion in his eyes in why we felt something like that and me with fear because I knew the answer.

I sighed and said something I never wanted to say.

"We're mates."

* * *

**Once again REVIEW and you'll get cookies.**


End file.
